pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Togemon
Togemon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name is derived from "Thorn" (棘 Toge?), and whose design is derived from the Easter lily cactus. It has the appearance of a gigantic cactus. It can store nutrient data within its body, and can even survive for a long time in the empty desert areas. You usually can't understand at all what it is thinking, even if you can try to discern it from its facial expression, as it spends most of the day staring off into space. However, once Togemon is angered, that expression changes completely, it starts getting violent, and it becomes unable to settle down.[3] Digimon AdventureEdit :Main article: Togemon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure (PSP game)Edit :Main article: Togemon (Adventure) Digimon Adventure 02Edit :Main article: Togemon (Adventure) Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Togemon (Frontier) Other Togemon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the DigiDestined's visits Bizarre Bazaar All Aboard The Tag Team Express and the Great Trailmon Race.Trailmon vs. Trailmon Digimon Data SquadEdit A Togemon appeared in the Real World and befriended a boxer's daughter. During his fight with Gaomon, he later grew very large. Gaomon digivolved to Gaogamonand with greater effort and energy he managed to defeat him and revert him back into a digi-egg. Digimon FusionEdit Several Togemon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey's dream. Mikey Goes to Another World When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. A Rival Appears Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit :Main article: Togemon (Xros Wars manga) Digimon NextEdit A Togemon was fighting a Tankmon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit Togemon appears as first opponent in Wiseman Tower Battle Arena. The Togemon Card belongs Nature speciality, with 800 Hp, 380 circle, 250 triangle, and 170 triangle-block attack. Her support effect to booost attack +200. Digimon World 2Edit Togemon digivolves from Palmon, and can digivolve into Lillymon, Blossomon, or Pumpkinmon. Digimon World 3Edit A Togemon runs the training gym in Asuka Server's West Sector. Togemon is also available as a Green Champion Card with 14/14. Digimon World DSEdit Togemon digivolves from Palmon at level 18 with 80+ Friendship, and can digivolve into Lillymon at level 33 with 90+ Friendship. Togemon also appears at Packet Swamp after you have defeated ShogunGekomon. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Togemon digivolves from Palmon if above level 19, friendship 60%, and can digivolves further into Lillymon. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolve into Lillymon or Blossomon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digimon Rumble Arena 2Edit Togemon digivolves from Palmon and can digivolves further into Lillymon. Digimon MastersEdit Togemon is an obtainable digimon digivolved from Palmon. It digivolves into Lillymon at LVL 25 and MarineAngemonat LVL 41. Attacks *'Needle Spray' (チクチクバンバン Chikuchiku Banban?, lit. "Prickly Bang-bang"): Further hardens the thorns on the end of its arms and bang-bang strikes the opponent. *'Lightspeed Jabbing'[4] (Mach Jab):[5] Closes in at the speed of light to jab the enemy multiple times. *'Coconut Punch' (Coconuts Punch): Rains hits on a foe like falling coconuts. Togemon XEdit |} Togemon X is a Plant Digimon and carrier of the X Antibody whose name is derived from "Thorn" (棘''Toge''?), and whose design is derived from the Easter lily cactus. Attacks *'Chiku Chiku Bam Bam' (チクチクバムバム? lit. "Prickly Bam Bam") *'Mach Jab' Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Adventure, "Togemon in Toy Town" 06 #↑ Digimon Adventure, "Flower Power" 35 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/togemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Togemon] #↑ This attack is spelled "Light Speed Jabbing" on St-10 and named "Togemon Jab" in Digimon Frontier, "The Odd One Out" 08. #↑ This attack is named "Chikuchiku Banban" in Digimon Adventure 02, "Shurimon of the Wind" 14 and "Togemon Punch" in Digimon Frontier, "Save Everyone! Evolve Tunomon" 08. Category:Digimon Category:Characters